Caught
by OrangeZoner
Summary: Rated for language, sexual frustration, and safety reasons.
1. Like a Dream

Caught

By: OrangeZoner

--------------------

It seemed like a dream, at first. He played this event over and over in his mind, and now it's finally happened. After countless blunders, backfires, and blockheaded schemes, he did the impossible:

Wile E. Coyote caught the Roadrunner.

He grasped the scrawny bird by its long neck-loose enough to let him breathe, tight enough to get the point across; this time, there was no escape. Wile chuckled silently to himself. He waited for this moment for years, and he didn't dare wish to waste a single second. He hungrily eyed the Roadrunner, who still had that empty blank stare and silly smile he's been used to seeing. Then, the conundrum: how does a coyote with an IQ of 207 go about eating such a stringy bird?

Still holding onto his feathery adversary by the neck, not daring to let go, he looked away for a moment to figure out the best way to have his "guest" for dinner. _Barbequed roadrunner? _He thought to himself. _Nope, don't own a grill. Sour? Nah, too sweet. Glazed? He's a bird, not a doughnut! Roadrunner Surprise? Yeah, that's it! I'll just need some--_

He was interrupted mid-thought by a wet feeling against his neck. He looked around, a bit stumped. _That...was odd. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Roadrunner Surprise. I just--_The wet feeling came back again, this time a lot slower and drawn out than before. A light blush started to form on Wile's cheeks, but he was more frustrated than embarrassed. _What the hell's causing that? There's nobody around except me and..._

It then hit him like an anvil. There were two people present and only one of them knew what was really going on. But, it couldn't possibly be it? He immediately noticed two things as he looked back on his feathered captive: for one, he had six-inch eyelashes. This startled him a little; in all the years he was chasing this bird, he never got a good long look at it, mostly because by the time he did, he was looking at a dust cloud.

Another thing Wile noticed was that he-who he now knew was a _she_-was looking at him different. Her eyes were half-lidded and her smile was more sultry. There were bits of fur on her tongue, an obvious clue that she was licking his neck. The coyote was shocked, to say the least; he felt his light blush start to spread around his face. This was a side of the Roadrunner that he'd never seen before. Even more shocking was what happened next.

Roadrunner kissed him.

This wasn't a big deal; kissing someone to escape was one of the oldest cartoon tricks in the book. Usually, it surprised and disgusted the captor, causing them to let you go so they could gag. What _made _it a big deal was the fact that she didn't stop. Not until the poor coyote broke the kiss by letting go and pushing her away.

A shocked Wile started gasping for air as if he almost drowned in a pool. As he saw his quarry escape over the horizon, leaving a dust cloud in her wake, he started coming to grips with what just happened. A bird that he's been chasing for decades-who, for just as long, has assumed was male, but was really the opposite-had just kissed him.

On the mouth.

In broad daylight.

The very thought of what happened to him caused him to wipe his mouth furiously in disgust; this was a whole new level of humiliation he's experiencing. Nobody, not even Bugs Bunny, has ever kissed him like that before, even if it was to escape.

So, why was he still blushing?

If he _was _disgusted by the kiss, he shouldn't be blushing _period_. Yet, he was for-what he seemed-no reason whatsoever. But, why?

Wile quickly shook the cobwebs out of his head and got serious for a moment. Kiss or no, his meal ticket got away. He pushed all thoughts on the previous subject out to make room for a plan to get the Roadrunner back in his hands again, hopefully in a more permanent manner.

--------------------


	2. Submission

Later that day, a frustrated-but no less deterred-Wile was on his belly looking through his binoculars behind a huge boulder near the desert road. He spots a plume of dust on the horizon. He could make out a familiar blue-red blur heading the front of the plume. A gleeful smile crept across his face as he put his plan into action.

Ditching his binoculars, he grabbed his near-by sniper rifle and brought it to bear on the streaking Roadrunner. The words "ACME Sniper Tranquilizer Gun" were etched on the butt; anything was possible with ACME. He was close to getting a beat on the bird when it sped behind a rocky ledge. The coyote wasn't fazed; he set his sight on the road beyond the ledge, knowing she'd be coming around the bend any second.

"Beep-Beep!"

He heard her all-too-familiar call getting closer. Barely breathing now, he readied himself, being careful not to pull the trigger too early. _Steady, hand. _The coyote told himself. _Squeeze, don't pull. _He did his best to keep his trigger finger from getting too itchy.

"BEEP-BEEP!" A single drop of saliva drips from his hanging tongue. _I have you now!_ He starts to pull the trigger.

Through the 12-gauge scope, he was surprised to see a blue-and-red ACME delivery truck go around the bend. A confused look spread over the coyote. _If that was a truck I was following, then where's that damn bird? I mean, what the f-_

He was interrupted mid-thought again, this time by something scratching the back of his neck. His mind raced, wondering who or what would have the gumption to scratch him there in the first place. Had he looked over his shoulder, he would've seen the Roadrunner standing behind him, lightly scratching his neck with her talons with a broad, loving smile.

He started to pant hard under her gentle touch, trying in vain to hold back the urges he's feeling. With every stroke, he blushed a little bit more. His ears lowered in submission; he unconsciously bowed his head, exposing more of his neck for her talons to play with. He somehow managed to retain enough control to let go of the rifle and push it aside. He then grabbed the ground and tried to get up, but his legs felt like jelly. 

Wile knew he was fighting a losing battle.

The poor coyote moaned in defeat as he reluctantly succumbed to her tendencies. Her smile becoming more sultry, the Roadrunner moved her talon down his neck. She then "drew" silly shapes on his back, occasionally switching off to running his fur through her toes across his body length. Weak, moaning howls escaped the helpless coyote's lips.

She gingerly stroked his side in an attempt to coax him onto his back. Try as he might, he couldn't resist the temptation; his mind told his body "No!", but his body wouldn't listen. Slowly, he obeyed his "master" and flopped onto his back. Wile lifted his head up to finally see the Roadrunner standing over him, leisurely rubbing his chest fur. His face was as red as a sunburned tomato; he was beginning to sweat buckets. This was the perfect opportunity to lurch up and grab the bird by the neck, but he didn't take it. He couldn't bring himself to harm a feather on her, much less move. She had him right where she wanted him, and she was loving every second of it.

The Roadrunner teased him some more, drawing an invisible line down to his belly. She started massaging it, ironically, at a tortuous pace. Wile, his eyes closed, let out a meek, puppy-like whine with each rub; his will was starting to break.

Then...

Nothing.

She just stopped.

He opened his blood-shot eyes again to see that the bird had fled the scene. More frustrated and humiliated than before, he cursed at himself. _I can't believe it! That stupid bird did it to me again, only it was **way **more personal!_ He picked himself up and dusted himself off, not knowing that the "stupid bird" he was talking about had snuck up behind him.

"BEEP-BEEP!"

Needless to say, he was beyond perturbed. He quickly jumped onto the road and was about to run off behind her when he began to notice a pattern: he'll try to get her, she'll get him somehow and tease him senseless, he'll get mad afterwards and the cycle will begin again.

_Wait a minute. _He looked down the road, a bit confused. _That's exactly what she wants me to do._ He then decided to do something he never thought he'd dream of doing this quickly, not in a million years:

He called it a day.

--------------------


	3. No More Denial

The afternoon sun faded quickly into night. The moon shone through the hollowed-out window of the cave like a dimly-lit flashlight. Feigning sleep, Wile was doing what he'd been doing since he got home: watching his past exploits on his wide-screen. He recently transferred all his previous failures onto DVD, so he can watch them over and over without fear of film breakage.

For once, he wouldn't think about the Roadrunner, at least not the way he's thinking now. He wouldn't think about her fit body, her beautiful plumage and large, sparkly, baby-blue eyes; yes, her eyes were blue, even though they didn't _look _like they were, but he didn't want to think about it now. No, he didn't dare think of her taste either, certainly not the kind of taste he was expecting. Like earlier today.

When she kissed him…

He shook his head quickly. _Snap out of it, damn it! _He yelled at himself. _Get your head back in the game!_

Around this time, he was watching the "lemonade" fiasco: he painted a fat stick of dynamite into a glass of lemonade, complete with slice and straw. He then attached the fuse to a plunger behind a rock and waited for the Roadrunner to take a sip. In the end, she got away less thirsty and the whole thing blew up in his face-literally.

He absently paused the DVD as the Roadrunner placed her lips on the straw. _I wish I was that straw_, he thought, forming a semi-jealous smile. His eyes suddenly went wide as he snapped back to reality. _What am I doing?!_ He quickly shut off the television and looked away.

Wile was in pure shock. What possessed him to even _think _that? That wasn't like him at all. He should've seen the flaw in that plan, not what he was thinking! He sat on the floor and hugged his knees to his body, deep in thought.

What's the hell's wrong with me?

His brow furrowed. _It's not me. It's that bird! She's lost her damn mind! She licked my neck, kissed me, scratched my back, rubbed my chest and belly; she never did **any **of that stuff to me until now. Almost like she's in love with me or something._

His eyes went wide when he heard what he just thought.

The Roadrunner…

In love…

With HIM?!

It was probably to him the stupidest idea ever heard of. A scrawny, stringy, anemic, ugly, misbegotten, stupid bird in love with a super genius like himself? Preposterous! She probably inhaled one too many bugs crisscrossing the desert roads.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to burst into laughter, not even a good belly laugh. This was unsettling to him; the funniest thing ever and he couldn't even so much as chuckle at it. Complete stone-face.

Still deep in thought, Wile laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. This was serious, more so than he originally thought. Normally, he'd scoff at this notion, maybe brand it ridiculous. Deep down, though, he knew…

…he knew he could be right.

_No way! _He grimaced. _She's probably doing this in a feeble attempt to persuade me from not capturing her! It didn't work then, and it won't work now! _He knew all too well what she's capable of, and he had the scars and bruise marks to prove it. One second, he's standing on a cliff; a 'Beep-Beep!' later, his face and body are implanted in the ground below. She's very persuasive for someone whose voice sounds like a car horn.

'Then how come you liked what she did to you today?' a voice rang out in his head. He unconsciously thought back to what happened earlier: the way she kissed him, the way she scratched his neck, the way that he, like a dog, offered his belly to her for it to be rubbed; that part especially stuck out in his mind.

_I only did that just so she could stop what she was doing and leave me alone!_ He tried to justify himself.

'No. You did that because you loved it. You wanted more and you know it!'

He angrily sat up. _NO I DID NOT!!!_ Waiting for the blood to settle in his head, Wile couldn't figure out what shook him up more: the fact that he was talking to himself…

…or the fact that he felt a burning sensation on his cheek.

_Oh, God._ _No,_… The poor coyote thought. He then slowly raised a paw to his cheek, almost afraid-yet half knowing-what it was. His fast breathing formed into a small gasp; all of his thoughts halted.

He was blushing.

He was _blushing_…_again_…

No, no, no!!!

He found himself back on his back again, upset about the whole affair. _I can't be in love with her. I just can't be!!! _He didn't start blushing until he thought about…_her_. Wile cringed at the bird's name. Now that he'd put two and two together, he _really _didn't want to think about her, not in that way.

It felt wrong to him on so many levels. There were so many rules that he'd be breaking--his personal rules (mostly), the inter-species rule, the rules of logic--but, most importantly, the golden rule:

Survival of the fittest.

_She's a frigging bird and I'm supposed to eat her! _He scowled. _I can't be in love with my food! That's like Bugs marrying a carrot!_

'But what else _could _it be?' The voice piped back. He knew very well that he'd never been in love _period_. His features softened up. He had desired to love, and be loved back, but never would he have guessed it would turn out _this _way.

Assuming it _was_ true, it would explain a lot: how he tried constantly to catch her, but failed miserably; how he never gave up, even though he knew it was hopeless; how, secretly, he _wanted _his crazy inventions and fanatical schemes to screw up on him so he could prolong the chase.

That is, if it _was _true…

And it was.

He couldn't deny it any longer:

He was in love with the Roadrunner.

--------------------


	4. Last Person

So deep was Wile in thought that he barely heard his doorbells clanging loudly. It snapped him out of his reverie and caused him to sit up. He looked at the near-by TNT-shaped wall clock; it read 4:20. Not even caring that he spent half the night look at his exploits, he stood up and walked to his front door.

_Probably Bugs asking for another cup of carrots. _He thought to himself as he opened the door. His eyes almost popped out of his head; there, not two feet in front of him, stood the Roadrunner. She had a puzzled look on her face, as if to say, "You've been _here _all afternoon?"

Their eyes locked on each other, the first time in decades that they've done absolutely nothing to each other but stare. Gulping a bit, he started to blush upon seeing the feathery vixen; the dim moonlight outside illuminated her plumage.

The flustered coyote broke the silence. "What do you want?"; they normally couldn't talk while doing their "jobs," but they were allowed to do so afterwards.

"I just wanted to see what you've been doing." She frowned a bit. "I got a little worried when you didn't show up to chase me."

"I'll bet." His words were drenched in sarcasm.

"So, what've you been up to?" The Roadrunner grimaced.

Wile scowled, "_That's _none of your damn business!"

"You've been thinking about me, haven't you?" Her sultry grin showed up again.

"So what if I have?" He turned his back on her. "It's not like I have a choice. Besides, it's not what you think." _That's it, Wile. Keep on denying until she leaves._

_It's about time you've figured it out, silly coyote. _She already knew he was feigning denial. _All that's left for me to do is to keep pressing your buttons. "_Well, _I _think it _is_."

He whipped around with an angry look. "No it's not!"

"Then how come you blushed when you opened the door?"

"I did not!" He started blushing again.

"See? You're doing it now!"

He placed his free hand over his face. "That's a sunburn!"

She rolled her eyes. "_Sure _it is."

He angrily pointed a finger. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"I should. You're doing a good job yourself."

"Gah!" He turned his back again, a little perturbed at her witty remark. He was going through a lot and he didn't want to be bothered, especially by the person who put him in the position in the first place. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned to face her again. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, OK?!" Wile was surprised to see that his porch was barren. Smirking, thinking he's won, he shut the door. _Huh, that was easy._

Not three steps into his domain, he was taken aback to see her standing in front of him. _Guess I spoke too soon._

"Well, I do. I bet you had a lot of time to think about what I did to you today, huh?" She sauntered slowly towards him; she got him on the run and she wouldn't stop until he fell off the cliff.

The coyote took baby steps back; he didn't think she was bold, let alone _this _bold. He wanted to hold that bird so bad, but he had to keep up the front. "I wish I'd forget."

She didn't buy it. "Aw, come on! You liked it! I saw your face!"

"Oh, God. Don't start this again." He rolled his eyes at her. He told her flatly, "You didn't see anything. Seriously."

Their little do-si-do continued as she mocked a surprised look, setting him up with her little trap. "Seriously?"

He almost shoved his nose in her face. "YES!"

She formed an evil smile, tossing in the clincher. "Then, prove it!"

"Gladly!" He didn't realize that she backed him up against the door and was standing less than a foot away from him. But, he didn't care.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her by the neck, looked in her eyes,…

…and just stared at her.

--------------------


	5. I Love You

He knew he was just set up-he _was_ a super genius, after all-but that wasn't the reason why Wile stopped. It was something else that prevented him from kissing his potential lover.

Something far more serious.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

His aggravated look melted into a sad one as he released his grip on the bird and turned away. She looked on with a concerned look, tilting her head a little in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"No," He replied, leaning against the door with one paw over his head and the other flush to the door. He looked like he had a headache.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

She stood up on her talons, head up to his shoulders, and leaned her head into his. "Sorry if I came a little strong." Despite being shorter than him-her head came up to his chest-she had a tendency to startle him easily.

"It's not you." He looked away, trying not to look in her eyes. She brought her head around the other way and faced him again. "Well, what is it?"

"…" Wile didn't answer; he walked away from the door and sat on the corner of his dilapidated bed. Seeing his performance only made the Roadrunner that more determined to get to the root of the problem.

Sighing a little, she sat next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what fate had in store next. Blankly starting at the moon out the window, Wile finally broke the silence.

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.

"We're different."

Still with her head resting on his shoulders, she grew a displeased look, thinking that what he just said was probably bullshit. "You sure it's not that 'survival of the fittest' thing?" She scoffed. Now it was his turn to become annoyed. "No!" He replied, pulling his shoulder away from the bird. Her baby-blues seemed to cut deep into his soul. He felt her staring and, after a brief pause, he muttered meekly, "Yes."

This made her more frustrated. "Well, which is it?"

"It's both, OK?!" His sudden outburst startled the bird, eliciting a surprised gasp from her.

And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you.

He sighed as he hung his head low, afraid to even look at her face now. "I wanted to hold you and kiss you right then and there, but I knew I couldn't." Before she could ask, he answered her question. "We're too different."

No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

He lifted his head up and gazed at the moon. "I'm a coyote with a triple-digit IQ and you're a bird with speed that could make a NASCAR fan jealous. I'm a predator; you're prey. I'm well-grounded to reality and you're…" His brown eyes started to well up with tears. "You're a free spirit."

No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

He switched his gaze to the ground, daring not to look in her eyes again. "It wouldn't work out. We can never act on our feelings for each other because we're incompatible." He closed his eyes tightly. "It wouldn't work at all."

With you. With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

The bird was taken aback at his speech; never had she seen him serious before. It pained her to see him this upset, considering it was the first time they admitted these feelings existed to each other. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"And even if it _did_," the coyote continued, looking in her eyes dead-on, "what about our friends? What would they say about us? At best, they'd tease us; at worst, they'd disown us. Our fans would stop liking us, we wouldn't work as we usually do, and in the end, we'd have to break it off just to save face."

"Wile…" She practically whispered his name.

The visibly upset coyote looked away again. "But the damage would be done. We'd have to quit because we wouldn't stand seeing each other, knowing how we feel but we can't do a damn thing about it." His stinging eyes clenched tight as the tears started to fall from his cheeks. "And I don't want that!"

He quickly bowed his head and sobbed quietly, letting loose the emotion he fought hard to hold back. The Roadrunner helplessly looked on; she didn't think that his true feelings for her would trouble him this much.

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

She scooted closer to him and wrapped a wing around his back in an attempt to comfort him. "I wouldn't like that either," she said gently, "but that's a risk we have to take. You should know about this; you're the biggest risk-taker of them all."

He brought his head up as he heard this. "Yeah, but I lose almost every time."

She quickly dismisses the statement. "That's beside the point. Why _not _risk acting on our feelings? Sure, we're as different as night and day, but we do have something in common: we need each other to co-exist; whether you treat it as a blessing or curse is up to you, but…" She looked into his eyes. "_I_ see it as a blessing."

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you...

The coyote felt each of her words tug on his heartstrings as she continued. "Sure, all your risks end in failure and I always come out on top; that's our lot in life. But it doesn't always have to be bad and what we're experiencing proves it. We've known each other since we were rough sketches and these feelings didn't just 'pop-up' out of nowhere. We've had them from the get-go."

At this point, she reached out with her wing and placed it underneath his paw. She weaved her fingers in-between his and gently squeezed it. He gasped a little and blushed, feeling like she took hold of his very soul instead. He looked back at the bird and saw that she was mirroring his blush.

"We just didn't know what they meant until now." He felt his heart beat a little faster as he tenderly tightened his grip on her wing; he knew what she was about to say next, what he had unknowingly wanted her to say for years. "…I…" Her blush intensified as she looked into his eyes again.

"…I love you, Wile."

...And, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

It was his turn to be taken aback. He never imagined that someone would actually say that to him, let alone _her._ He wanted to say it back, but he was too speechless-his mouth literally hit the floor-to say it.

No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you.

"It might take some getting used to," she continued, "and it might go down like you said, but, goddamn it, I'd rather take a risk and lose than not take a risk at all!" He soaked in every word the bird said to him; it was pure poetry to him, albeit intense. Still, he seemed a bit guilty about playing the pessimist.

"But, our friends--"

"To hell with them!" She cut him off immediately; his eyes went wide. Not only was she persuasive, but bold too. "If they don't respect us for who we are, then they're not really our friends. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them, or us."

Wile, releasing her wing, looked away and stared at the wall. He didn't think about that. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she had all the bases covered. _Keep our emotions hidden to everyone else except us. Brilliant! _He smirked to himself. _Looks like my genius is rubbing off on her._

His face suddenly contorted in horror. _Oh no! What if they find out our secret? We can't keep it forever! What will happen to us then? What will we d--?_

He felt her wing bringing his head around to face hers. She leisurely opened her baby-blues to him. The moonlight seemed to make her half-lidded eyes sparkle. All his thoughts and fears left him as a loving smile crossed his face; for the first time in his life, he felt happy.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

"You do know I have a name, right?" She said alluringly to him. The question caught him by surprise. _I didn't think she had a name. _He thought. His voice began to quaver a little. "I, uh …I-I've been a little…" He gulped hard. "…curious." He had every right to be nervous. This was the first time he's been this close to the bird without a knife, fork and napkin. He did his best to keep his primal instincts under control, blushing profusely.

She giggled at his nervousness and blushed a little as well. She brought his head down to her height and gently whispered her name in his ear. He barely heard it through the light breathing that tickled his eardrum.

He then felt her head lean into his and began stroking his cheek with hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around his skinny waist, never wanting to let go, not even for a second. The coyote mimicked his avian lover, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny body.

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.

Time seemed to stand still for them; seconds, minutes and hours had no meaning. Whether it was raining or snowing outside, day or night, hot or cold, they didn't know nor did they care. They felt nothing but each other's warmth and only heard the sound of their beating hearts.

They found themselves staring into each others eyes again. Baby blues met brown; he felt his heart beginning to melt in her sight. They slowly drew closer to each other until their faces were almost an inch apart; they knew what they wanted, but he was still holding back, almost afraid of what was about to happen. She modestly smiled at him as she rubbed his muzzle with her wing, as if telling him, _It's OK. I'm here with you now._

And I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you no,

He couldn't fight the urge any longer.

They closed their eyes & kissed each other deeply.

No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

He reached out and brought her small head closer to his as she wrapped her wings around his neck. No turning back now; they knew they were falling in deep and they were loving every minute of it.

No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(This world is only gonna break your heart)

They both wished this moment would've lasted forever. But they had to face facts; sooner or later, they'd had to let each other go to keep up appearances. As far as everybody else was concerned, Wile was still struggling to catch the Roadrunner. But, they'll never know that he really did catch her,…

…and, in turn, caught something more.

Nobody loves no one.

--------------------

OK, now for the disclaimer:

I don't own Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner, though I wish I could. They're the property of Warner Brothers.

I also don't own "Wicked Games;" That's Chris Issak's. I added the lyrics in the last chapter because it fit the scene (sort of.)

Read and review. To the flamers, know this: I'm wearing flame-resistant clothing, so I'll be expecting it. ;)


End file.
